Shuya Arisada
Shuya Arisada (有定 修也 Arisada Shūya) was the president of the Student Council during the main storyline of the series. Arisada is a very confident but manipulative person; he even obtained the nickname of "The Devil" from Tooru, Yuujirou, and Mikoto. He was also a former Princess one year prior the beginning of the story, alongside the Unknown Princess. Appearance Arisada is a slender young man with blonde-gold hair and dark green eyes. He has pale skin and used to be a popular Princess in the past. He was also very good at singing and he still can do it very well, acording to his Student Council's mates. As a Princess, he used to wear a traditional kimono with a large blonde wig. His appearance as a Princess was very beautiful and praised by all the students of Fujimori. Personality Arisada is a good leader and often comes up with fool-proof plans which benefit him and the rest of the Student Council. He can also be very intimidating to talk with and in effect people often go along with his plans regardless. Arisada is also a very manipulative person. He was the first person to call Akira "Sakamoto-sama", thus beginning and encouraging the trend (to the younger Sakamoto's dismay). Arisada also pushed and forced Akira to take over as president for the next year. Arisada himself has admitted to loving power and wanting to be a rich entrepreneur. In the anime, he once mentioned that when he was still a Princess, a rich guy became obsessed with him and he was bombarded with gifts day after day. He felt very embarrassed about it, but the guy couldn't take a no for an answer. When the Princesses asked him what happened then, Arisada only said he give him a "firm talk". Tooru came to the conclusion he didn't wanted to know what happened. He also gave Mikoto the permission to do whatever he want during his free time, but under the warning that he must do his work as a Princess no matter what, even if he had a fever and needed to go to the stage with a saline solution connected to his arm. Plot Princess Princess Plus Arisada appears accompanied by his two new assistants after the previous ones graduated from Fujimori. He expressed his desire of meeting and befriending Tomoe, and asks Tooru, Yuujirou and Mikoto to itroduce him to Tomoe. Despite the fact it was a question, it sounded more like an order than anything else. When the ex-Princesses asked him why he wanted to meet Tomoe, Arisada said that knowing him might be good for his "long-term plans". Tooru immediately thinks Arisada wanted to take advantage of Tomoe, while Yuujirou thinks his interest was about the money and Mikoto thinks Arisada plans to marry Tomoe for his money. Arisada also says that: "The more connections, the better". The boys came to the conclusion Arisada was truly "the Devil". Relationships Student Council All the members of the Student Council adore him and used to be his fans when he still was a Princess. Although they graduated from school, the three promised to keep in touch with Arisada. Gallery ArisadaLiveAction.jpg|Takumi Saito as Arisada in the live-action series. Shuya.Arisada.full.1426457.jpg|Arisada in the manga. 93270.jpg pedpyg21.jpg ArisadaFull.jpg|Arisada full appearance. Princess.Princess.full.45906.jpg|Arisada alongside the student council members. Arisada2.jpg|Arisada with Mikoto and Tooru. StudentC.jpg Arisada.jpg Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Student Council Category:Second year student Category:Male Characters